Her Cycle
by StarryTian
Summary: Robin and Starfire are best friends. But when Starfire suddenly gets her cycle, how will Robin deal with it? Warning: Not for people who are squeamish around a woman’s period thingie… actually, I’m one myself….[RobinxStarfire]
1. Her First Time

Title: Her Cycle

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: Robin and Starfire are best friends. But when Starfire suddenly gets her cycle, how will Robin deal with it? Warning: Not for people who are squeamish around a woman's period thingie… actually, I'm one myself….RobinxStarfire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and don't really want to either. Who ever owns them right now is doing a GLORIOUS AND AWESOME job at it! (_applauds_)

* * *

"TITANS, GO!" Robin's famous battle cry sounded through the highly protected bank. Red X was robbing yet another supply of Zynothium, and as usual, it was up to the Teen Titans to stop him.

Beast Boy quickly transformed into a green, fully charging bull, only to be stopped by one of Red X's sticky "X"'s.

"Come on, kiddies," Red X's distorted voice rang though their ears. "You'll have to do better than that."

"YYAHHHHH!" Cyborg yelled, as he and Raven both shot at him, using his sonic cannon, and her dark bolts of energy. Red X simply dodged them, and again shot two more sticky "x"'s, binding the two titans to the wall.

Robin and Starfire shared a glance, and executed one of their more famous plans. Robin threw tons of explosive discs at Red X, while driving him into a corner.

"STARFIRE, NOW!' Robin ordered. At his command, Starfire shot endless amounts of green starbolts until Red X fell limply against the wall.

"Wahoo, we are victorious!" Starfire yelled happily at no one in particular.

"DUDES!" Beast Boy called out from the other side of the room. "You call _this_ victorious!" He pointed to the red gunk in his hair that Red X had shot at him. It clashed horribly with his green hair. "Now all the ladies won't even _look_ at me!"

"They never looked at you to being with…" Raven muttered, using her powers to peel herself off the wall.

"Hey, what about us?" Cyborg whined.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were having their own conversation.

"What do we do with him, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I dunno… this seems all too easy though…" Robin looked suspiciously at the unconscious Red X.

"Well, I suppose I shall take him to jail now, yes?" she said, bending down to scoop Red X in her arms.

"I guess so…" Robin still eyed him carefully.

"Then after that, we shall----- OOMPH!"

Starfire was cut off by an unsuspecting kick from Red X, right into her stomach.

"See you later, kiddies," Red X mocked, as he grabbed a few Zynothium bars on his way out.

"AFTER HIM!" Robin bellowed, but his command had no effect whatsoever. Starfire was kneeling down on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain, while the others were still trying to unstick themselves from the gooey substance.

Robin groaned in defeat. It was _then_ he noticed that Starfire was still holding her stomach.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down and putting a comforting arm around her.

"Yes… I think… so…" she wheezed out.

"Come on, Boy Wonder!" Cyborg called from the entrance. "Lets go!"

Helping Starfire to her feet, they entered the T-Car and drove back home.

The moment the T-Car pulled up on their driveway, Starfire immediately dashed into the building, not saying a word. Needless to say, Robin ran after her.

"Dude, where are they going?" Beast Boy asked, staring after them.

"Man, who cares! Game Station anyone?" Cyborg said, running to the couch.

"Hey, wait up!"

Raven rolled her eyes and went to her room to meditate.

"Starfire! Star! Wait for me!" Robin called after her.

But Starfire merely ran faster, until she reached the bathroom door, and slammed it shut.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" he called, banging his fists through the door. Deep down, he was worried sick for her. _Is she okay? Does she need me to hold her hair up in case----?_

"Oh X'hal…." Starfire breathed out softly. But evidently, not soft enough since Robin practically pressed himself against the bathroom door.

"Starfire! What happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to----"

"Robin! Don't worry…. I am fine," she said, although her voice was a little shaky.

"Are you sure? I mean when you came home, you just sorta ran to---"

"Robin, I need you to.. do me a favor…" Starfire's somewhat embarrassed voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Sure, anything. What do you nee---"

"I need…" she cut him off. "I need… a box of tampons…"

"What?" Robin asked, confused. "You want me to get you a box of crayons?"

"No, I box of…" Starfire took a deep breath. "… A box of _tampons_…"

Robin suddenly shot off the door, as if Slade himself were there.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out. "I-I don't th-think I heard correct---"

"Please, friend Robin?"

"Well… do-don't you have any of that… _stuff_ in your room!" Robin asked, backing away from the door still.

"Robin, this is… my first time… so if you will, I kindly request that you get a box at the local drug store…"

"O-Oh… okay…" Robin babbled, looking for excuses not to go. "But… I always thought that you… already had it…"

"No, I suppose that women who fight crime… called 'jocks' yes?… get their period later than regular women. For Tamranians, we have ours _much_ later… 3 years or so…"

_For a naïve alien princess, Starfire certainly knows a lot about **this**_ subject, Robin thought, still racking his brains for any excuses.

"Y-Yeah, but---"

"Robin, just GO!" Starfire snapped.

_Whoa!_ Robin took another step away. _These mood swings don't waste any time, do they?_

"Alright, alright… " he answered, slowly walking away. "Don't… go anywhere, okay Star?"

"There is nowhere to _go_ to!" Starfire mumbled.

And so with that, the Boy Wonder trudged down to the Jump City Drug Store.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! Hey, do any of you know if this season (the 5th one) is the last season of the "Teen Titans"? IT BETTER NOT BE! IF IT IS….. WAHHHHH! NONOOOOOO!

Beast Boy: Yeah, dude. I don't want us to end!

Starfire: Or have any of the rekmas, yes?

Robin: Don't worry, we'll all be friends forever….

Raven: Cheesy.

Cyborg: CLICK!

Beast Boy: What was THAT for?

Cyborg: The camera!… you know, like 'cheesy'?

Raven (rolling eyes): Right….

A/N: PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE THE LAST SEASON!

Review please…

Over and out,

StarryTian


	2. The Drug Store

Title: Her Cycle

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: Robin and Starfire are best friends. But when Starfire suddenly gets her cycle, how will Robin deal with it? Warning: Not for people who are squeamish around a woman's period thingie… actually, I'm one myself….RobinxStarfire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and don't really want to either. Who ever owns them right now is doing a GLORIOUS AND AWESOME job at it! (_applauds_)

A/N: Some people have been asking me why I would write about this subject. I just thought that nobody had ever done a Starfire period story before…. So yeah.

* * *

As the R-Cycle sped into the Jump City Drug Store's parking lot, Robin couldn't help but think that something was going to go horribly wrong. Taking off his helmet and putting in on his R-Cycle, he scanned the almost-empty parking lot for any fans… nope, all clear.

Breathing deeply, he walked over to the entrance and pushed the door open.

'_Alright, I can do this…_' he thought to himself. '_It's just a simple errand… that's it.'_

Maintaining his composure, Robin held his head high and marched into the drug store. Luckily, nobody seemed to be around, save for the elderly woman at the counter who was watching him intently. (A/N: Ahem, no wrong ideas, 'kay?)

His well-trained eyes quickly scanned the signs hanging above each aisle, and stopped when he reached the word "personal items". Glancing around yet again, he walked as with as much poise as he could muster toward the aisle. Upon reaching the opening, Robin's confidence faltered at bit as he saw a nervous teenage girl scrutinizing the rows and rows of tampons and pads. Robin quickly looked away, and turned in the opposite direction, pretending to be looking at some popcorn brands.

'_Come on… come on…'_ he thought impatiently, while tapping his foot. _'Get your things and get out of there!'_

Suddenly, the Titans Communicator rang. Robin picked it up, only to be greeted by a grumpy Starfire.

"Robin, have you achieved your goal yet?" she asked all but nicely.

"Uh…no…"

"Well, hurry up!" Starfire snapped, her face clearly showing how impatient she was. "I cannot wait here any longer!"

"Erm, yeah sure!" Robin tried to calm her down. "I'll… I just—the line is really long, and----"

"Robin, stop with your petty excuses!" she snarled at him, her voice magnified in the bathroom. "I can distinctly see the popcorn behind you! JUST PURCHASE A PACKAGE AND GET BACK HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

And with that being said, Starfire hung up.

Robin sighed, and checked to see if the girl was still in there. Yep, she was.

'_But,' _he told himself. _'Starfire's counting on me… let go of your reputation just this once… nobody will even see…'_

Mustering every ounce of dignity in him, Robin cautiously stepped into the aisle. He braced himself. Nothing happened. He breathed again. The girl didn't even notice him! Somehow, he childishly thought that an alarm would suddenly go off, perhaps because he was a boy, or something. Laughing at his behavior, Robin silently shook his head. It was such a silly thought.

With his newfound confidence, Robin took a couple steps and crouched down upon the first row of pads/tampons he saw. Suddenly, the girl turned toward him. Robin noticed.

"Oh…my…. god…" she uttered, dropping the package she was holding. "Y-your Ro-Robin!" she practically screeched the last part.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Robin said dully, standing up.

"I-I..you—erm,---I-uh…tamp--- …y-you…..I…" the girl took a deep breath, steadying herself. Finally, she said, "What are you doing _here?_ In case you haven't noticed, this is the _women's_ section! And you're not exactly a lady…"

"Erm… yeah," Robin nervously scratched the back of his head, watching as the girl walked over to him.

"So… what are you doing here?" she leaned towards him.

"Um, erm, I _really_ shouldn't be here," he said in a rush. "Seriously, I'll just grab a pack and----"

"Oh my god, so you really _are _a lady?" she said, widening her eyes.

"WHAT!" Robin was flabbergasted. "NO WAY, I'M----"

"Oh, I see now!" the girl said, relieved.

"You do? Good, 'cause I'm not going to explain----"

"You're a she-man, aren't you?"

"…………"

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me!" she winked knowingly, and then started to walk away. Robin could hardly believe that this was the same girl he _thought_ was so nervous.

'_Guess looks can be deceiving…'_

"Ah, WAIT!" he called, putting his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't just let this girl walk out of the drug store without getting the facts right!

The girl widened her eyes.

"You're… touching… me…" she stammered.

"Sorry," Robin said quickly, removing his hand. "Look, I'm NOT a she-man! I'm just on an errand for my… friend, and she needs…."

But he might as well talked to the wall for all the responses he got. Meanwhile, the girl whipped out her cell phone, and started to shriek animatedly into it.

"Erica, Erica! Guess what just happened!…. No, never mind, you'll never guess! _Robin just touched me!_ …. No, I'm NOT KIDDING!….Yah, he's _super hot_ … uh huh… uh huh…."

"LOOK, I'M NOT A SHE-MA----" Robin tried again, but was cut off by the girls finger shushing him up.

"Wait, sorry Erica… Robin's trying to talk to me! Yeah….kay, I'll call you back later….see ya!"

When she hung up, she turned her attention completely on Robin. "Yeah?"

"Okay, look," Robin said irritably. "I'm NOT a she-man, got it?"

"Mm-hm.. kay whatever. See ya!" the girl walked off, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Robin groaned. That was a _complete _waste of time. Just as he was about to walk back into the aisle, his communicator rung again. Reluctantly, Robin picked up.

"Yeah, Star?"

"ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Starfire screeched without further ado.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he desperately apologized. "I just got side-tracked! Seriously, I promise I'll be there in 10 mintues!"

Starfire glared at him.

"Uh.. okay 5 mintues?"

"Get back here as soon as possible, do you hear me Robin?"

"Y-Yes!" Robin stuttered.

"Good," and with a final _click_ she hung up once more.

Robin shook his head. This was ridiculous. If anybody else ordered him around like that, they would be on the other side of the room quicker than they say, "Ow." But this was _Starfire_ we're talking about here.

He walked into the aisle once more, and quickly glanced around. Nobody. Perfect!

But Robin's triumph was short-lived. All the different brands, colors, and labels stared back at him.

'_Tampons… super-absorbent… thin…small… medium… large…flexi-wings… super-long…'_ the words swirled around the Boy Wonder's head as he tried to sort it all out.

"Need help there, boy?" a voice sounded behind him.

Upon instinct, Robin immediately swirled around, and got in a fighting stance.

"WHOA, HEY THERE!" the man said, putting his hands up in defense. "I ..uh….mean no harm. I come in peace! Seriously dude!"

"Oh, sorry…" Robin said bashfully, straightening up once more. "I though you were… nevermind."

"No, peace," the man winked. "I should've thought twice before tapping the _Boy Wonder_ on the shoulder!"

"Um… yeah," Robin stared at him. He looked to be around his mid-twenties, and had a slight accent. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "So… can I help you?" He settled for the old routine.

"Huh?" the man looked perplexed. "Oh.. no man! I wanted to see if _you_ needed any help!"

"…Help?"

"Shyeah!" he responded. "I mean, like, what's the _Boy Wonder_ doin' in the _ladies_ aisle?"

Robin groaned. He had enough of this. But one look on the man's face proved him otherwise; Robin did NOT like to lose.

"What are _you_ doing in the 'ladies aisle'?" he replied, satisfied with his comeback.

"My girlfriend is over there picking out some … stuff!" the man pointed towards the middle of the aisle, showing a young woman around the age of 25 or so.

"Oh…"

"So, back to the question, young grasshopper… whatcha doin' _here? _Are you, like, _lost_ or something? Or you do truly truly need one of these _packages?_"

Robin wished he would stop accenting on all of his words. It was making him dizzy… "No really, I just need to get one, and ----"

"NO WAY MAN!" the man shouted, and then lowered his voice considerably. "Are you like, a _she-man?_"

"ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Robin bellowed, but luckily, nobody but the man's girlfriend heard him. _"Does EVERYBODY assume that a boy has to be a SHEMAN, JUST because he shops in here?"  
_

"Haha, no!" the man guffawed, slapping Robin on the back while he growled. "I was just joking!"

"It wasn't _funny_…" Robin muttered.

"Now," he said, suddenly business-like. "what are you doin' here?"

"Oh yeah… um, I'm getting a package for Starfire---wait, you know Starfire right?"

"Ya, that hot alien chick?"

Robin gave him a death glare.

"Uh—oh yeah, I mean, she's all yours!" the man added hastily.

"Good… but… I don't know which one to pick…"

"Right then… is this her first time?"

"Yes."

"Then get… _this_ one." he held up a package with a little white dove on it. "This'll do just fine."

"Thanks!" Robin said, and he really meant it. "Hey… what's your name?"

"John."

"Okay, thanks John!"

John smiled. "It's not everyday you get to help the _Boy Wonder _pick out tampons! Hahah! This is pure gold!"

"Right… anyways, thanks again," Robin called after his shoulder, as he walked towards the counter.

"Here," he handed the package to the elderly lady.

"This for you?" she eyed him with interest.

"Erm.. no, it's for a friend of mine…"

"That's what they _all _say, sonny…" the old woman chuckled.

"….Just charge it on the Titans tab…" (A/N: Did I say that right? I could never get that…)

Once he got the item back, Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and began the journey back to the Titans Tower.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's must've been the most horrible-ist chapter I've EVER wrote! Also, I'm **_TRULY TRULY SORRY _**that I haven't been updating! Wanna know the reason? **_I'M BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER ON WEEKDAYS! AAUUUGGHHH…. NOOOOOO! _**But sadly enough, its' true. Even MORE sadly, I cannot review for your stories either! (UNTIL THE WEEKENDS OF COURSE!)

Also, PLEASE tell me when I can respond to "my" reviewers that actually take their precious time reviewing. I really appreciate that. (No matter HOW cliché that sounds). I desperately want to respond back, but I dunno if the petition has reached 200 yet. Does anybody know?

I won't ask you to review because I seriously DON'T deserve it…. (no, I'm not asking for pity…. Gah, I'm soooo pitiful!) But still, reviews would be appreciated! Heehee!

ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	3. A Moody Star

Title: Her Cycle

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: Robin and Starfire are best friends. But when Starfire suddenly gets her cycle, how will Robin deal with it? Warning: Not for people who are squeamish around a woman's period thingie… actually, I'm one myself….RobinxStarfire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and don't really want to either. Who ever owns them right now is doing a GLORIOUS AND AWESOME job at it! (_applauds_)

* * *

"H-Here…" Robin panted as he reached the bathroom door, arm extended with the package. "St-Starfire, open up!"

Immediately, the door slid open and a petite hand shot out, snatching the well-awaited package from his hands.

"About time!" Starfire snarled from inside the bathroom.

Robin narrowed his eyes at this comment. "Hey, I just had to go buy those _things_ for you, and all you do is yell at me?" he defended himself.

But all in got in reply was the ripping of paper and the tearing of plastic.

"Hello!" Robin shot to the door.

No response.

Suddenly, he heard the toilet flush and the door slid open again, revealing… Starfire. Robin avoided her gaze, although he wasn't sure why.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice sounded sweet again, with no hint of annoyance whatsoever. "Robin, look at me."

He did. Robin tilted his head to the side. She didn't _look_ any different.

"So…" he started. "You're okay?"

She nodded, unsure of what to do. "I am… fine now."

Tension filled the air between the two teen superheroes. In these few seconds, Robin took this time to carefully examine his best friend. Up until now, he never thought of Starfire as something… more. But since this incident, he felt even _more_ connected with her, if that was even possible. Sure, at times the Boy Wonder may have found himself jealous whenever he saw Starfire hug Beast Boy or Cyborg, but… but what? He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Robin… shall we proceed to the Main Room?" Starfire asked, pleasantly jerking Robin out of his trance.

'_Oh yeah, her voice and way of talking. That's another thing I love about her.'_ Realizing what he just said, Robin mentally smacked himself. Oh Batman, I did NOT just say 'love'. I meant LIKE. Yeah, that was it. LIKE…

Robin nodded dumbly, and followed a flying Starfire to the Main Room. Upon arriving there, he realized the time. "_Shit, it's 4:27 already!' _In his haste of buying Starfire her products, he had completely forgotten that combat practice was supposed to start at 4 'o clock. Groaning inwardly, Robin cursed himself of letting go of a year's perfect attendance to his schedule. _'Ah well…_' he thought. _'Better late than never.'_

"Titans, combat practice in the gym, now!" Robin bellowed.

Audible groans were heard from Beast Boy and Cyborg,but Raven only smirked and said, "Pay up." Robin watched interestedly as the half-man, half-robot and the green changeling stuffed some green dollar bills into the sorceress's hand. "They bet me that you would forget about practice for a whole hour," she explained, walking past him to the gym. Robin smirked in reply. "Yeah right. Alright, get your butts off the couch and meet me there in 5 minutes, 'kay?" He looked at them skeptically.

Reluctantly, Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded. As Robin left the room, he heard Beast Boy mumble, "Why do I have a feeling that he doesn't trust us…?" At this, Robin smirked again.

Walking along the deserted corridor, he made sure his heavy metal boots didn't make a sound. It was one of his more advanced techniques, and lately, Robin had been working on it whenever he had the chance. Suddenly, he became aware of a person walking ahead of him. Squinting his eyes, Robin realized it was Starfire. A mischievous grin lit his handsome face as an idea formed in his mind. Robin was indeed feeling _very _playful at the moment.

Expert feet crawled behind Starfire, and Robin inched closer and closer. He reached out with both gloved hands, ready to strike… Suddenly, he pounced on her.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Starfire squealed in obvious surprise, while crashing into the ground with Robin on top of her.

"GOTCHA!" Robin yelled boyishly. Just then, he realized what he had done. "Oh my..hehe, sorry Starfire…" he stammered. "I didn't know… I-I don't know… why.., I…"

Beneath him, Starfire turned her head to the side, willing the creeping blush to fade away. "That is okay, Robin. Although… may I kindly request that you get off me now?"

This seemed to embarrass the Boy Wonder even more. "RIGHT… heh heh… okay then. I'll get off. This is me, getting off… yep, I'm still getting off…"

Starfire slowly sat up, and faced Robin. "What possessed you to…?" she left the question unfinished.

In all honesty, Robin replied, "I don't know… "

And there it was. The awkward silence again. It seemed to be happening a lot more often now.

"Shall we go to the gym now?" Starfire asked sweetly. "It is there, I shall get my revenge against you!"

Robin blinked, then brightened up. "Bring it on!"

When the door to the gym opened up, Robin immediately commanded, "Alright, we're going to spar today so…" he paused for a moment, thinking of who should get paired up with whom. "Beast Boy, go with Starfire, and Cyborg, pair up with Raven." But then he remembered Starfire's _condition._

"No wait, I mean, Starfire and I will pair up, and Beast Boy, you go with Cyborg and Raven. Alternate every round," he quickly amended.

Nodding, Beast Boy went to join the other two at the other side of the gym, leaving Robin and Starfire alone on the other side.

"Okay…" Robin started, whipping into a defensive stance. "Ready…"

Starfire nodded, and got into a defensive stance as well.

"Set…" he reminded himself to go easy on Starfire, but only this time. "… GO!"

Immediately, Starfire took off from the ground, and threw a barrage of starbots at Robin. Expecting this attack, Robin had already whipped out his bo-staff, and reflected them off to other parts of the room. Starfire's stunning jade eyes darkened with anger. In response, she threw even more starbolts, this time larger and deadlier. Confused, Robin kept reflecting them, but was completely perplexed at Starfire's change of mood.

Suddenly, Starfire came diving towards her leader, knocking Robin clean off his feet and into the wall. "Hah, I have got my sweet revenge," she whispered harshly into his ear.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked, rubbing his back, although it was no small feat, considering Starfire was still pinning him to the wall. "Star, can you let go? I think you've won now."

But she would not.

"Starfire!" Robin looked into her eyes, and still saw the anger in them. "Starfire, are you okay?"

Pinning him more roughly to the wall, Starfire growled, "I will NOT! I will NOT let go unless you admit that I am victorious!"

Surprised, but even more worried, Robin said, "Star, I already said you won! Are you SURE you're okay? Are you sick? Or---"

But Robin was cut off by Starfire's abrupt actions. In a matter of seconds, the anger in her emerald eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a large quantity of regret and sorrow. Suddenly, she let go and fell to the ground, sobbing.

Robin widened his eyes in shock. He knew that women might have some mood swings… but this… this was too much.

From across the room, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg ceased their sparring to look at the scene: a crying Starfire, and a bewildered Boy Wonder. Instictively, Beast Boy and Cyborg's heads turned to Raven. Raven sighed, and levitated over to where they were.

"Everything okay?" she asked rhetorically.

Robin gave Starfire an uneasy glance. Then said nervously to Raven, "Um… when you get your… _thing_… do you get mood swings a lot?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You're… _thing_…!" Robin said exasperated between a crying girl, and an almost-angry girl.

"What?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Whenyougetyourperiodthingiedoyougetallmoody?"

"_What!_" Raven finally understood. "Why would you want to know about THAT?"

Robin sighed. "Nevermind…" then took a weeping Starfire into his arms. "C'mon Star, let's go…"

After Robin and Starfire left the room, Beast Boy asked, "So, does this mean that combat practice is over?"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, sorry for not updating sooner. Busy with homework and such. And yes, I know that Starfire was WAAAAYYY outta character! Oh well! (Not much humor in this chappie either!)

MOOAHAHHAHAH! POOR ROBIN! I just LOVE making in uncomfortable! LOL! He's so ADORABLE when he's embarrassed! HEEHEE!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	4. Try Harder, Robin!

Title: Her Cycle

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: Robin and Starfire are best friends. But when Starfire suddenly gets her cycle, how will Robin deal with it? Warning: Not for people who are squeamish around a woman's period thingie… actually, I'm one myself….RobinxStarfire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and don't really want to either. Who ever owns them right now is doing a GLORIOUS AND AWESOME job at it! (_applauds_)

* * *

Robin felt very awkward, escorting a weeping Starfire to his room. Being raised by Batman, he was naturally _very_ bad at this kind of stuff. Stuff… that dealt with …well, Starfire. Punching in the access code to his room, he led the sobbing Tamaranian princess to his bed.

"St-Starfire?" he tried.

Cries.

He sighed. This was obviously going _nowhere_. "Star-fire?" he tried again, slowly.

"_Robin!"_ Starfire wept between sobs. "I-I…am… most _sorry!_" More sobs.

Robin was taken aback at this. "What? You didn't do anything!"

"YES I DID!" she howled, throwing her head onto his chest. "I—I---…I got _angry_ at you! F-for no par-particular re-reason!…"

Tentatively, Robin patted her on the back. "Uh… yeah. Well… erm… I forgive you?" He was trying to hide his growing blush, never have been so close to her before. "It's okay, Star. I'm not mad at you."

"But… you _should_ be!" Starfire wailed. "I d-deserve to be—be, pu-punished!"

"UH…"

"I want to be _punished_, Robin! _Punished, I say!"_

"…"

And she erupted into another crying fit.

Groaning, Robin slapped his hand on his forehead in frustration. '_Ugh, what do girls like?'_ He racked his head for ideas. ….. Thinking… thinking… _'oh! Flowers!_' With a spurt of inspiration, Robin leapt from the bed, and jumped off the roof and catched himself with his grappling hook.

His trained eyes searched around the island until they fell upon some colorful looking flowers. Robin sprinted to them, grabbed some hastily and clicked his grappling hook once again to his room.

"Here, Star!" he panted, thrusting the bunch of flowers at her.

But Starfire merely glanced at them before erupting to tears again. "R-Robin! I d-do not de-deserve such ki-kindness!"

Frantically, the Boy Wonder racked his brain again for any ideas that he might've missed. '_Chocolate…no…. ponies? No… C'mon, c'mon! Think!"_ The weeping Starfire beside him was not helping one bit. _'Think! … oh! Some kinda entertainment?'_

Robin faintly remembered the joyous look on Starfire's face while they were watching the ice-skaters last Christmas. '_That might work…"_

"Hey, Star, look at me!" he yelled over her sobs, waving his hands around vainly trying to gain her attention. "LOOK!"

Robin started to do some sort of a weird dance between ballet and ice-skating. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!) Waving his arms around, he stood on the tip of his boots and managed to twirl around, thanks to his incredible balance.

"S-Star!" Robin struggled, still trying to continue his dance. "STARFIRE, LOOK AT ME!" (A/N: _-falls out of chair laughing at Robin-_)

While 'dancing', Robin thought he must be out of his mind. Never in his 16 years did he think he would be _dancing_ just to calm a girl down! '_It's for Starfire…' _he kept repeating in his head, '_It's for Starfire…'_

Still keeping his arms above his head, Robin tried to imitate the music to go along with his dance. "_IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRIST-MAS! EEEVERYWHERE YOU GOOOOOO…..!"_

Starfire still didn't pay any attention to her leader. On the contrary, she sobbed even harder.

Dropping his arms, he began to think feverishly again. '_That didn't work…no. UH….'_ Robin let his mind drift towards the beginning of the year. '_SILKIE!_' Mentally slapping himself, Robin hurried out of the room in his search for the little mutated pet.

"Here, Silkie, Silkie!" Robin crooned in the Main Room. Thankfully, Beast Boy and Cyborg were too absorbed in their video game to notice anything else. "_Here_, Silkie, Silkie!"

Upon hearing his name, Silkie popped its little head from beneath the couch.

"Here, Silkie Silkie!" Robin tried again, beckoning the mutated worm towards him. "Silkie, c'mere!"

But Silkie only shook its head 'no' and disappeared underneath the couch again. Groaning, Robin jogged up to the couch and lay down on the floor. Sticking his hand underneath the couch, he groped around, hoping to come in touch with something soft and squishy. He mentally thanked whoever invented the Game Station, given that Beast Boy and Cyborg _still_ weren't paying attention to him from above. What would they think if they saw their 'fearless leader' below their couch, searching for a worm?

"Is that all you GOT?" Cyborg taunted from above, the clicking noise from his controller clearly heard.

"Psh, you haven't _seen_ what I've got!" the green changeling replied.

Extending his arm a little further, Robin let out a little grunt as he came in touch with something soft, and pulled it out. Silkie was gnawing away at his glove.

"WHAT! YOU CHEATED! " Beast Boy shrieked. "Wait, something's not right…"

Robin froze in his tracks.

"Oh, wait, no wonder. MY TURBO WASN'T ON! I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"Anytime, anywhere!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Robin resumed his 'quest'. He ran again at top speed and burst into his room, trying to shake off a Silkie who was diligently chewing away the rest of the glove.

Holding Silkie out in front of him, Robin said sweetly, "Starfire, look! Silkie wants to play with you! He's lonely!"

At this, Starfire looked up at Robin. "I-is this so?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, sitting down beside her. Even when she was crying, she managed to look beautiful. "See?" He held out Silkie for herto see.

"Oh nooooooooooooooooo!" Starfire yelled, standing up.

Robin was startled by this outburst. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

"You're _GLOVE!" _she screamed, stamping her foot on the ground. "Silkie has ate it! He has digested your _precious glove!"_

Robin put his hands on the metal neck-thing covering her shoulders and sat her down.

"Star, it's OKAY! I have other gloves!"

"NONONONONO, it's NOT okay! I liked that glove a lot!"

Groaning for what might've been the hundredth time that day, Robin repeated, "Don't _worry_ I have other ones!"

Silkie had now bitten through his glove and started to chew on his skin. "OW!" he yelped, jumping up involuntarily. _'Oh yeah… Silkie'_.

Forgetting the incident before, Robin sat down with Starfire again and started to play around with Silkie. "Star, look! Silkie's lonely, and he _neeeeeds_ you!"

Robin propped Silkie up on his lap and started to wiggle him around. Starfire giggled a bit. "Do the chicken dance!" he blurted out of nowhere. She cocked an eyebrow. He started to shake Silkie from side to side, to the tune of his own beat. "Uuh, uuh, uuh, Silkie the chicken! Oh yeah… partay at Silkie's house, whooot! Tch tch, uuh, tch tch…"

Seeing how this had no affect whatsoever, Robin decided to quickly switch tactics. "Heh, sorry. Umm…. Oh—look! He's coming towards you!"

Pretending to 'slip', he dropped Silkie onto Starfire's lap. "Oops!"

Wiping away her tears, Starfire started to play with Silkie also. "Hello my little bungorph! How are you? Your Knorfka Starfire does not wish you to be alone and sad!"

Sighing with relief, Robin felt as if he had just done an amazing feat… which it probably was.

Starfire stood up with Silkie safely in her arms and turned to Robin. "Thank you," she said timidly.

Robin shrugged. "Eh, no problem. I'd do it any day."

Giggling again, Strafire swooped down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Both blushed as Starfire pulled away.

Suddenly, Starfire got a very bright look in her eyes. "I feel the craving for something sweet!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But I just couldn't keep my mind on it! Wanna know why? Okay, here you go:

**THEY MIGHT CANCEL SEASON SIX OF TEEN TITANS! **

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

(-sobs-)

**NO! WE CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS!**

So, as quoted by this person in "Animation Insider" of this Teen Titans website….

"_If you feel there are more Titans stories to be told, let Cartoon Network know how you feel. Snail mail is the most effective way. Scores of individual letters have the most impact; Petitions are generally worthless in networks' eyes. The best bet is to start a letter writing campaign with individual heartfelt letters stating you would like the show to continue. _**_MAKE SURE TO PUT "SAVE TEEN TITANS!" BIG AND BOLD ON THE OUTSIDE ENVELOPE!_**

_I'm going to see if there is someone in programming we should contact directly. Spread the word and tell your friends. Titans Fans - Go!_

**_Cartoon Network Official Mailing Address:_**_  
_**_SAVE TEEN TITANS! Big and Bold_**_  
Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318  
Cartoon Network Feedback"_

_**Please write a letter and SEND IT! WE CAN'T LET THEM CANCEL TEEN TITANS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Over and out,

StarryTian


End file.
